Behind The Scenes of A Teenage Love Story
by LiveInLaughter
Summary: Miley and the gang are on tour. Relationships will start. Pasts will be uncovered. somer humor, drama, and romance. happy reading. sucky summary. nickxmiley
1. Hello Beautiful

**hey guys! Please please review. I hope you like the story. BTW check out ttran59, kmart153, and Amy4156. They are awesome writers. Anyway, on with the story. xoxo**

Miley's P.O.V.

I can't believe I was the first one up again. I quietly walked down the stairs for breakfast. On the way down the second flight of stairs I tripped over something and started rolling down the steps. Eveyone must have heard the thumping because when I stopped falling they were all looking at me. As I stared at them I clutched my sides and went into a mad fit of laughter. Joe and Kevin started smiling and Nick came to help me up. When he took my hand I pulled him down. He was laughing too.

Nick's P.O.V.

Hannah is so silly. But she's beautiful. Her long brown hair, cute nose, and killer smile. It's too bad she doesn't feel the same way. She slowly stood up and tried to help me up. I tried for revenge and pulled her down. Instead of falling, she landed on me in an awfully low push up position. Our bodys were literally only about two centimeters apart. We locked eyes for what seemed like minutes. I explored her brown eyes. They made me melt. I could have died from their beauty. I knew we had to get up sometime. But before we did I felt my lips leaning in. And we kissed. Surprisingly, she was kissing back. Then she bore the connection. She rolled over and stood at the same time I did. Her face was so red. She said she had to go to the bathroom and disappeared up the steps. I stood there touching my lips. I felt a powerful spark.

Miley's P.O.V.

I was devastated. I knew Nick and I would never be. Just then Emily walked in. I sat down and cried quietly.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Did you see what happened downstairs with me and Nick?" as she nodded I confessed my thoughts. "AS I looked into his eyes after falling on him I realized how much I really do like him. But it's so hard because I know he'll never like me." A fresh set of tears started rolling down my already red face. "I just wish there was a way for me to know if we could maybe have a chance without me having to tell him I like him." When I finished speaking Joe knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," he said. "Could you finish whatever you're doing cause I gotta go to the bathroom?"

"What's wrong with the other bathroom?" I said. "I like this one better," was his reply. I sighed and looked at Em. We both got up and opened the door. Joe was jumping up and down. All I said was that the bathroom was all his.

Lilly's Pov

Me and Miley walked into the mini living room of the tour bus. Nick asked if we wanted to play truth or dare. I could tell he was still feeling awkward about the kiss. Miley was too. But me and her said yes to truth/dare anyways. Me and Miley sat with the boys on the floor. Once we all got comfy with our drinks and blankkets we started the game. Miley was shouting that she wanted to go first. So she let Kevin give her a dare.

Miley's Pov

Kevin was thinking of a dare as a smile spread across his face. I silently waited for my time of humiliation. Why did I choose to go first? Too late now. Kevin spoke.

"I dare you to say everyone's name along with the first word that comes to mind." Yay. This should be fun. I thought sarcastically. I began my dare.

"Emily... helpfun." "Wait a second," said Kevin. "Helpfun is so not a word." "It is if you combine the words helpful and fun. Duh." was my only reply. Kevin held up his hands in surrender. I continued with my dare.

"Kevin... brother. Joe... hilarious. And Nick... block." It sounded like I said block because I didn't want anyone to hear me mumble the word _hot._ "What was that, did you just say block?" asked Joe. Without thinking I answered. "I SAID HE WAS HOT." I covered my mouth within seconds and ran out of the room. I went to my small tour bus room and started pacing. Emily came in. "Miley, are you okay?"was all she said. "Yeah, i'm fine. Except for the fact that I just screamed that I think Nick Jonas is hot right in front of THE FREAKING JONAS BROTHERS. Oh Em. What am I gonna do?

"I'll tell you what you'll do. You are gonna go out there and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"But something did happen. Something big and embarassing. I can't just pretend that nothing happened."

"But you can try."

So I went back to the boys and continued truth or dare. I didn't think the night could get any worse. But it did.

**Now, if u have some ideas you can send them in the reviews. (if u review, which is something u should do). Or send me a message. I'll try to make longer stories. Thanx and keep reading. The next chapter will be up asap.(Which might not be as quick as you think.)**

**xoxo LiveInLaughter xoxo**


	2. We Got The Party

**I hope this chapter satisfies you. I hope you know how much i like reviews. I want at least three reviews before I put the next chap up. I just wanna make sure i'm not wasting time writing a story that no one likes. thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Jo Bros/Hannah Montana. But I don't. Take notice that the website is called fan_fiction._**

**_On with the story._**

**Miley's Pov**

_I can't believe we are still playing truth or dare. It is my turn and Kev just dared me. I have two choices. I can drink half a bottle of ketchup or three cups of sugar. I definitely went with the sugar. I shakily took hold of the substance sitting in front of me. I wanted to get this over with. So I grabbed the sugar and chugged. It tasted so dry. UGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! I felt the last bits of sugar leave my tongue. A sudden burst of energy went through me. I stood up and ran around the tour bus._

**Joe's Pov**

"This is the best dare i've ever given someone. It's especially good because Miley is way more hyper than I will ever be. She doesn't need any sugar." Just then Nick got up and tried to get Miles to sit back down. It was kinda funny. She was jumping and making funny faces. Her head was going every which way. I started crying from laughter. Miley suddenly appeared in front of me. She was smiling like an idiot. It kind of freaked me out.

"Nick?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah?" he replied. "Could you please get your girlfriend away from me? She's gonna give me nightmares tonight."

**Nick's Pov**

I could feel myself turning red. "We're not going out, Joe. You already know that."

I picked Miley up from behind by her arms. She was still really jumpy. It was getting a bit annoying. I took her to her bunk and sat her down. I put my hands on her shoulders , stopping to think about what I could do to calm her down. I got a bowl of water and poured it on her head. It dripped down to the middle of her shirt. I saw her face get red with anger. I was scared. Very scared.

**Miley's Pov**

"Nick, you have 7 seconds to run and hide." I watched that boy run faster than a... nm, he just ran really fast. I counted to 3 and ran after him. I was still wet. I saw Kevin and grabbed his shirt collar. I put on my most serious face and asked where Nick was. He pointed straight to the bathroom. I grabbed a bucket of water and headed to my destination. I knocked.

"Come on Nick. I was just kidding. I'm not gonna do anything. I promise. And if i'm lying then you get to prank me in any way you see fit."

He cautiously opened the door. When I saw his whole body I dumped the water.

**(a/n I am too lazy to write about what happened after this. Make up anything you want to have happened. The next part is when Miley, Em, and the Jo Bros go to the park.)**

**Emily's Pov**

We were all entering the grass field of the park. Me and Miley froze when we saw the play structure. The boys looked at us strangely. But we didn't care. We knew we were weird. I looked at Miley and saw her watching me. I counted to 5 out loud and we took off. We both got to the slide at the same time. We went through our usual routine and started playfully pushing each other to see who would slide down first. Eventually, we both squished ourselves on the slide next to each other. Miley attacked. And vice versa. We looked each other in the eyes and put on our best mean faces. We both pushed in unison.

We ended up falling over the sides of the slide and fell on the hard concrete square surrounding the playground. We looked around and saw the boys coming to help us up. They looked worried. Me and Miley threw our heads back and laughed. We got up.

"Ok Miley, I think that's enough fighting for one day," I said,trying to call a truce for that one day.

Miley's reply was, "I don't." She ran to slide and slid down.

**Miley's Pov**

"Ha. I beat you to it. Again. Did you enjoy losing?"

"Whatever, you only won because I was the bigger person and decided to call a truce. Duh."

"Let's go to my house. We can gno."

**Kevin's Pov**

"Did you seriously just invite us to a girl's night out? You do realize we're not girls right?"

"Of course we realized that. We would never like girls the way we like you three. Right Lilly?" said Miley. I saw Emily blush and smiled.

"Yeah, sure," she stated. Then Miley got all excited and said something that would haunt me forever. "We'll do each other's nails and hair. It will be fun.""That sounds like fun," said Em.

**At** **Miley's house**

Miley's Pov

"Em, we need to get changed."

"Why asked Joe."

"Because at a gno you need to be comfortable. Don't you know anything? We'll be upstairs getting dressed."

**Nick's Pov**

When Miley came down I couldn't help but look at her from top to bottom. She was wearing extremely short shorts and a shirt that had ragged vertical rips in the middle. **(a/n the shirt was designed that way. Miley didn't rip it herself. So don't get any odd ideas.)** And her socks were cool. They had The Jo Bros written on them with a picture of me, Kevin, and Joe. I really wanted some alone time with Miley so I made my move. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private?" I asked.

"Um sure," she whispered back. I watched her lead me to her room. I couldn't help but look at her awesome shorts. I looked up to see her by her door watching me. She had an amused smile on her face. I was so embarassed. I was really kind of scared to go in her room. I've never actually been in a girl's room.

i walked in and sat on her big bed. There were posters all over her pink room. At least five of them had me and my brothers on them. "So Nick, what did you want to talk about?" she said interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't hold ot in any longer.

"Miley, I have something to tell you and you probably don't feel the same way but I feel like I need to tell you anyway. Miley, I have liked you for a while."

I watched Mileys jaw drop to the floor almost. Her just standing there made me nervous. I was relieved when she started to speak.

**Dun Dun Dun. cliffhanger. plese comment and pm me any ideas you might have. I hope you liked this story. I will be leaving for hawaii for a week so I won't be posting anything for a while. I 'll write something up when I get back home. Thanx to all of you. Remember to review. It will make me happy if you do. lol. for some reason a lot of my author's notes rhyme when i don't mean for them to. Review, Review, Review. Bye!!**

**xoxo LiveInLaughter xoxo**


	3. GJWHF, Driveway, 7 Things

**What's up peeps? I am finally updating my story. The new one about the secret school for disney stars will be out soon. Enough with my babbling. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I do own everything related to Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers. That's why i'm writing things that will probably never happen on a website called fan_fiction. _(I was being sarcastic.)**

**Miley's Pov**

"Wow, Nick. I don't really know what to say but I like you too."

"You do?" I nodded. A smile quickly appeared on his adorable face. Even though I thought he was near perfect I had to listen to my head. And my head was telling me that we should stay friends until we got to know each other better.

"But Nick, maybe we should just hang put with each other. You know as friends. I mean there's no need to rush right?"I was mostly asking myself that instead of him. I watched his eyes for any sign of anger or disappointment but he still looked happy. It kind of confused me.

"Don't worry. I completely understand. Just friends... for now," said Nick. Ok he is perfect. He's still glad and he's not getting all mad.

"Thanks. You, Kevin, and Joe can spend the night if you want. We could all go to the studio tomorrow. I have to do some work for my new album."

"That sounds great! Lemme just call my mom. Ok?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, signaling that we should probably go downstairs now.

**The Next Morning**

We were all heading into the limo when Joe started asking me questions about the album.

"So Miley, what songs are you gonna record today?"

"Well, i'm doing a cover for Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and- "What, I love that song?" I guess Joe had only just realized what he had said because he started talking in a supposedly cool voice.

"I mean, it's okay. I don't love it or anything cause it's a girl song and all. Psh. Psh. It's not totally bad. But like I said I don't love it cause i'm a guy, you know? Psh." That really made me laugh.

"Oh yeah, Joe. Psh. Psh. I know what you mean. I mean it is a girl song. Psh. Right?' I was mocking him. It made everyone laugh. When we all became calm the limo came to a stop.

"Ok kids, we're here," said the driver.

**In The Studio**

"Ok Miley, today we're gonna try to record Driveway, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and 7 Things. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. Let's go," I said as I walked into the small recording box. I saw everyone sitting on the floor and couches/chairs. (Emily and Mitchell are there.) I heard the beat start and began to sing the first verse.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Before I knew it the song was over. I came out of the studio and started talking to Kim.

"After singing that song I don't really wanna sing a ballad so can we make 7 things upbeat?"

"Yeah, Just come up with another beat and we'll start recording," said Kim. I looked at my friends in the room and asked if any of them had ideas for a new beat.

"Let me see the song first," said Joe. I was kinda scared to let him read the lyrics. They were really deep and personal and he might find it stupid. Desperate as I was, I gave him the notebook paper with the words on them. I watched his expression as he went into deep thought. Everyone else was staring over his shoulder thinking just as har d as Joe was.

"Wow Miley. This is an awesome song. You wrote it right?" I knew someone would ask sooner or later. I could feel the redness creeping into my skin. "Yeah Nick, I wrote it." He just nodded.

"Oh. I got it." Emily started singing a beat and I was positive it would work. I took the paper an went back into the studio. Everyone was waiting to hear me start the song.

Kim said,"We're ready when you are, popstar?"

I started the song and I could tell everyone was in love with that song. Wait till they hear Driveway.

30 Minutes Later

The three songs I was supposed to record that day were perfected and me and my "crew" were headed towards the limo. About 30 seconds into the ride I heard my cell ring. It was kind of embarassing because my ringtone is Please Be Mine. The guys were smiling big time and I could telll they were so flattered. I quickly grabbed my cell and answered it. It was daddy. I had on my "Oh my goodness I just found out something totally cool" look. Mitchell and Emily know me way to well cause they told everyone to cover their ears. I screamed as loud as possible. When I hung up I was so happy.

**"GUYS, I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER."**

**So that's the newest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm gonna put that new story on hold for awhile. I'm just gonna see where this story goes first. And I want three reviews at least. Thanx to all of my loyal readers. Especially you vickiep. **

**xoxo LiveInLaughter xoxo**


	4. He tells me he likes me Then

**I have decided not to create a new story just yet. I'm gonna focus on this one and if im interested in doing so I will create a new series. I hope you like this chapter. Niley becomes real in this chapter. I hope you like it. Here it is. Th e long awaited chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney related. Not Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, or anything else. Except for the plot of this story. But that's it . Nothing else. Zip. Zada. Zilch.**

Miley's Pov

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON TOUR TOEGETHER!!"

Em, Kevin, and Joe started to talking excitedly to each other so I began a conversation with Nick. He looked really eager about something but it didn't seem like it was the tour that he was speechless about.

"Nick you okay? You like really curious."

"Yeah. Miley, you wrote all the songs on your cd right?" **(I got miley's third cd on tuesday. it is so awesome.)**

"Yep. Except for like two," was my only reply.

"Well, promise you won't get mad, but who did you write goodbye for?"

That question kind of made me squirm. It brought back a lot of painful memories that I know i'm not ready to share. Not even with Nick.

"How about I tell you later?" hoping he would drop it. Luckily he did. "Of course Miles. It's ok."

Just then I heard Goodbye start playing on the radio. I noticed the driver turn up the music. Just when I wanted to avoid the subject of the song I hear it playing on the radio. But it wasn't all that bad because I could hear Em singing along and it made me start to sing to. Joe obviously liked that song. He had on a sad face as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of the beat. Seeing that made me smile so wide. That boy is so weird. Suddenly the chorus came on and even Kevin started singing along.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish i'd forget_

_The one thing I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

Emily's Pov

I felt my phone vibrating. It was Taylor.** (I love Taylor Swift. You should check out her music.)** She wanted to talk to Miley so I handed it to her. When Miley got off the phone sha said that Taylor was gonna celebrate the start of the tour. It is really gonna be fun now. I know Miley was thinking the same thing too. Taylor and Kevin obviously like each other but they are too blind to see it.

**Right before the party for the tour**

Miley's Pov

Me and Nick were in my room just talking. Every time I looked at him I felt so good. I knew it was time to tell him.

"Nick, remember what I said about being friends before starting a relationship?" He nodded with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I think i'm ready." He smiled so big. We walked up to each other and hugged. "Come on, we should go downstairs."

**Downstairs at the party**

I watched the door being opened when I saw Taylor. I ran like the wind just to say hi to her first. We started talking when Nick came over. That's when it hit me. Nick has never met Taylor. I swiftly grabbed his hand and introduced them. But when I lokked at Nick's face I followed his gaze. He was checking out my best friend! That made me so mad. I watched them greet each other then stormed off. I didn't dare look back. Nick tells me he likes me. A lot. Then he goes around checking out other girls. I didn't want to talk to him for as long as I couild help it. I knew he'd be confused but I didn't care. I didn't care if the tour was awkward. I wouldn't say one word to him for as long as possible. I ran straight to my room and locked the door. I heard knocks. Probably from Nick. But i ignored them. I cried myself to sleep until I felt someone shake me.

**Ok, so there's the next chapter. Some pretty good stuff happens in the next one. Remember to review. Thanx to all my lovely readers. And that's all I have to say in this author's note. Once again...**

**Thanx.**

**xoxo LiveInLaughter xoxo**


End file.
